Twilighted Kingdom
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: aTwilight/ Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Co-written with Zexy-Demy-Roxy-Axie. We are going to use Hazel From DMIIGWITK. Hazel gets attacked by a few Shadow Heartless. Sora and Riku fall out of the sky and lands on her. What will Jasper think? H/J Sora/Riku
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands, so any day that doesn't end in Riku destroying the islands with darkness. But that was two years ago and peace had finally been restored... well at least to the islands. Sora and Riku didn't really kill all of Organization XIII but they did fight them. They realized that Organization XIII were actually helping with the heartless and Riku got together, much to Kairi's dismay. Sora realized his feelings while sitting on the beach in the Realm of Darkness after they fought Xemnas and that's what opened the Door To Light and not Kairi's letter. So anyways Sora and Riku are together and Organization XIII

**Sora's P.O.V**.

Me and Riku were sparring... AGAIN. I'd much rather be swimming or something but NOOO, apparently just because Destiny Islands are at peace doesn't mean the Keybearers can be out of pratice... Ya right Riku.

"Sora we should go to Halloween Town and visit Jack!"

"But Riku how are we gonna get there? Donald, Goofy and King Mickey took the gummi ship when they left."

"I can control the Corridors Of Darkness again."

"OMG SERIOUSLY RIKU?!?!?! Wait... are you sure they actually work?"

"Fairly sure..."

"Good enough for me! C'mon I need to go get my halloween costume!(A/N sexy vampire sora:D)

"Whatever Sora just meet me back here in an hour with everything you need."

**~1 hour later~**

**"**Sora do you really need to bring THAT much food??"

"YEAH!!" Like what if they try to mae me eat worms?? Shows what you knowRiku.

"We both know that your only gonna eat Sally's pumpkin pie so go put all the food back before your mom has a spazz."

"FINE!" He has a point but still. What if there are no pumpkins? HUH?

**~20 minutes later~**

**"**Finally Sora. How long does it take to put food away?"

"."

"What Sora??"

"MY MOM HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT I HAD CLEAN UNDERWEAR!!!"

"Do I even want to know... Whatever lets go." Riku opened a corridor of darkness and we both walked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Are we supposed to be falling?!?!?!"

"NO!"

We landed on a girl surrounded by shadow heartless. I thought organization XIII was taking care of them..."Sora pay attention!" I guess Riku making us spar all the time is coming in handy. I pulled out my Kingdom Key while Riku pulled out Way To Dawn. Doesn't he use any others?? The shadows started hiding in the ground. Damn I forgot how annoying they could be. When they came back up me and Riku keybladed them into an oblivion. The girl just looked at us and said

"What the hell?!?!" How are we gonna explain this one??

_

* * *

_

_**My part of this story. For those who haven't read my stories, Hazel is my own Character. She is dating Jasper and yes she knows what he is. Nothing really much. If you want more read my story 'I'm so much more then Meets the eye.' if not you aren't really missing anything.**_

_**Hazel's POV**_

"_Come on" Alice whined. I looked at the white skirt in her hands. _

"_Ugh fine." I said, caving in. She threw me the skirt and I changed out of my jeans. As I slid the skirt on Alice handed me a white tank top, a tight white hoodie, and my favorite white skater shoes. "Alice I feel so uncomfortable." I said. I took a deep breath and opened the door. _

"_Awe! You look amazing." She said. I rolled my eyes and jumped when I felt two arms wrap around me. _

"_Hello Darling." Jasper said, kissing my cheek. _

"_What are you doing up here? My brothers are up." I said, afraid they would see Jasper in my room and tell Mom and Dad. _

"_They're down stairs" He said, twirling me around so I was facing him. "You look very beautiful." I blushed. _

"_Wait." Alice said before her eyes glazed over in a vision. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_Its going to be sunny." She said with a frown. _

"_Damn." Jasper muttered. _

"_Oh I'm not wearing this if Jasper isn't going to be there." I said referring to my skirt. I grabbed my jeans and quickly changed into them in the bathroom. When I came back out only Jasper was there. "Hey." I said, kissing him. _

"_Hello. Are you ready for school?" He asked, handing me my messenger bag. _

"_Sadly yes." He kissed me and then disappeared. I quickly ran downstairs and got the boys ready to leave. We got into the car and I dropped Kyle and Jack off at school. _

"_Shit." I said, turning into the school parking lot. Just as I got out of the car something grabbed my ankle from under my car. I screamed in surprise and kicked the think. It crawled out from under the car and I saw it was a small black person like thing with gold eyes and an antenna on its head. "What the hell?" I asked, backing away from it. More appeared out of no where and I felt my heart speed up. 'What are these things?' I asked myself. They started to surround me. Then two guys landed on top of me. They quickly stood up and produced some sort of key like objects._

"_Sora pay attention!" one of the guys said. I guess the 'Sora' guy snapped out of it and they started to swing the key like blades and kill the shadowed things. When they were done they were a bit out of breath. _

"_What The Hell!" I asked them. They turned to me and I saw there faces. One of the guys had a white-ish/silver-ish hair color. The other one had brown hair. They looked at me with wide eyes. _

'_Great Vampire, Werewolves, and now people falling out of the sky. What the hell is wrong with this town?' I asked myself. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga or Kingdom Hearts...**(Sadly)** If I did then Sora and Riku would be together! **(If i owned Twilight then i would definatly have Hazel and Jasper together)**

**Sora POV**

Riku pulled me aside roughly "What are we going to tell her? What if she thinks were insane? Look at how she's dressed, definitely not like any other worlds!" He does have a point there. Our clothes look like they're out of a video game compared to hers... (LOL)

"We should introduce ourselves!"

"I don't trust her."

"So what Riku at least if we introduce ourselves we might find out where we are!"

"Fine but you get to explain everything."

"YAY!!" I bounced over to the girl and shook her hand, "Hi I'm Sora and this is Riku. What's your name??"

"I'm Hazel. What were those black things that attacked me?"

"Ok Hazel, those were heartless! Me and Riku are the chosen Keyblade wielders a.k.a. the ones who fight the heartless."

"What's a keyblade?"

"Ummmmm I don't really know how to explain it so I'll show you!" I pulled out Oblivion and held it out to Hazel, "You can hold it if you want but don't be surprised if it poofs back to me."

"Ok." Hazel took Oblivion from me, held it in her hand and swung it around a bit. A small circle of light flashed around her and Oblivion was back in my hand. She was holding a Kingdom Key in her hand instead. "Ummm what's going on Sora??"

"WTF Riku!! Hazel can use the keyblade!!"

"Anyone care to explain whats going on?"

"Well apparently you can use the keyblade for some stupid reason." Riku looked confused/ angry/ frustrated. I think he was mad that there was another keyblade wielder. It made perfect sense to me since King Mickey gave up his keyblade."C'mon Riku be nice! We have someone else to help us now!"

"Ummm guys how do you make it look different 'cus I'm not so crazy about this one."

"OH! Sorry Hazel you need a key chain to make it look different. I'll give you Decisive Pumpkin but be careful with it I got it after I met Santa. You just clip it onto the hilt and POOF! it transforms." I handed over Decisive Pumpkin, I'll miss you buddy...

"Kay ummm how do I get rid of it?"

"Ummmm I don't know... I just kinda picture it poofing out of my hand." I guess that what I told her was right because it poofed out of her hands.

"Ok umm Sora and Riku you guys should come with me to my boyfriend's house. I think you should explain this to his family." Riku looked kinda relieved at the word boyfriend... I wonder why?

"OK! Lets go!" YAY I get to go meet new people!!

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I led them to my car and they got into the back seat. "Buckle Up." I reminded them before pulling out of the parking lot.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Sora asked.

"Jasper Hale." I answered, speeding down the road. Riku moved and I quickly turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry just a bit paranoid. I mean I don't even know who you are. You could be psychos for all I know." I said, relaxing and looking back out the front window. It was silent the whole way there after that. When I pulled into the driveway Jasper had already opened my door.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I have two people you have to meet." I said. He looked into the car and tensed. "Its ok." I said, putting a hand on his chest. He didn't relax, instead he looked down at me.

"Uh oh." Sora whispered.

"Hazel may I talk to you?" He asked politely.

"Yeah." I said. He grabbed my hand gently and we walked a bit from the car.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked me.

"Sora and Riku. Get this, they fell out of the sky. They saved me from these little shadow things."

"Wait what do you mean saved?" He asked.

"The shadow things attacked me when I was in the parking lot."

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine. Now come meet them." I said, tugging on his hand. He reluctantly followed. "Sora, Riku this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." Sora immediately put his hand out to shake Jasper's hand. Riku only nodded to Jasper who nodded back.

"Why don't we go inside?" Jasper said, putting a protective arm around my waist. We walked into the house and saw everyone in the living room. Carlisle and Esme stood up.

"Hello I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my children Alice, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Nessie, Edward, and you already know Jasper and Hazel." Carlisle said warmly.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku."

"Nice to meet you. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. Riku shook his head, no. "Sora?" He also shook his head no. "Hazel?"

"I'll come with you." I said to Esme. "Be nice." I said quietly to Jasper. I followed Esme into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As I bit into the apple I started to think about the Keyblade. Then it appeared and I screamed. Jasper was next to me in a second.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I just though about it." I said, freaking out.

"Try and poof it away like before." Sora said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was gone. Jasper hugged me to his chest and sent me waves of calm.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Apparently she is a Keyblade Wielder as well as us." Riku said. He sounded kind of pissed. They they produced there own Keys.

"I think we need to talk." Carlisle said, eyeing the keys a bit cautiously. Jasper picked me up and took me into the living room. He sat down in one of the armchairs with me in his lap.

"Care to explain?" Jasper asked, holding me protectively to his chest.

"Well you see UMMMMMM me and Riku here are the chosen keyblade wielders. I have absolutely no clue how we even ended up here cuz we were were going to our friend Jack Skellington's world aka Halloween Town. I first got the keyblade about two years ago when our islands were being swallowed by darkness... no thanks to Riku. I went through the different worlds trying to find Riku and our friendKairi with my friends Donald Duck and Goofy while Riku was trying to find Kairi while being possessed by a really weird heartless guy named Ansem. Eventually when I found Riku and Kairi at Hollow Bastian Ansem had fully possessed Riku and Riku no longer looked like himself. Me Donald and Goofy defeated Ansem and closed Kingdom Hearts aka the thing Ansem was after so that he could rule the worlds in darkness. After that we closed the Door to Darkness with Riku on the opposite side. A year later me Donald and Goofy woke up in pod things and started looking for Riku.. AGAIN. Eventually afterbattling Organization XIII and realizing they weren't that bad after all I found Riku in the Organization's headquarters rescuing Kairi cuz she somehow got off of the islands. Then we beat up Xemnas together and go trapped in the Realm of Darkness. While we were there I realized that I loved Riku and not Kairi. That opened the Door to Light and that took us home to the Islands. The we all lived happily ever after until now."

We all looked at them in silence.

"Damn." Emmett said, causing all of us to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora's POV**

The Cullens were very accepting of me and Riku. Carlisle offered to sign us up for school and become our temporary adopted father. Alice even offered to take us shopping for 'normal' clothes. Everyone looked scared when I accepted... I wonder why?? The next day I saw why they looked scared... ALICE WAS INSANE!!! 7 hours straight of shopping... Kairi's not even that bad! But at least we now have clothes that are considered 'normal' I even got to keep my gloves! Although i wish I hadn't let Alice get my that one pair of skinny jeans, I'm not used to pants that tight! OH, and apparently the Cullens arevampires.. and some of them have special powers!

It's Monday and time for school, I'm really nervous about it because Riku and I haven't been to school for about 2 years but the Cullens tutored us so we should be good. We just got to the school and people are already staring... I think its my hair. When we went to the office to get our schedules the secratary was flirting with us... CREEPY! Me and Riku had all of our classes together and at least 1 Cullen was in each math we had to sit by an extremely annoying girl named Jessica, she was paying a bit too much attention to Riku so I kept him distracted all class. At lunch it just got worse when Jessica came over and was like

"Hey sexy you don't have to sit with these losers, come sit with me." Lets just say she ened up with a black eye and broken nose(thanks to Hazel) and the whole school now knows me and Riku are together. I think I saw some of the Jessica clones trying to give themselves black eyes and broken noses so they could still look like her. LOL. The rest of lunch went pretty well. Alice gave us I-Phones so if we get lost or something we can call her. She put a bunch of music on them so she warned us NOT to press the FORMAT button or else it will erase all of the music... guess who I didn't listen to and erased all of the music on the phone?:(

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully until Mike got attacked after school. It was after everyone else had left and he was waiting for Jessica when a bunch of Ho Rod(the car ones damn their annoying), Neoshadow, Bulky Vendor and Morning Star heartless appeared around him. All he did was run screaming and hid in a trashcan. Wimp. I ran to save him while Riku and Hazel where a bit hesitant. I looked bac at them.

"What Sora, can't we let him become a heartless? He's an ** anyways!" Wowww Hazel issues much? "FINE! Come on lets go save that sorry excuse of a life form."

"Fine..." Just as they took out their Keyblades a Corridor Of Darkness appeared and out walked a girl from Organization XIII. She had Riku like on silver hair but brown spiked bangs kinda like mine.

"OMG SORA!!!" she screamed and glomped me.

"OH! Sorry I'm Xertra No. XV. I'm on a mission to investigatethis new world... WTF are you doing here?!?!"

"I don't know but shouldn't we be fighting those heartless?"

"Oh. Yeah." She pulled out an odd red and black Keyblade. After getting run over by Hot Rods and bounced on by Morning Stars we beat the heartless. "Guys who's that girl with Decisive Pumpkin?"

"That's Hazel."

"OK! Well, I have to go report back to Saix and Mansex but you'll probably see me again sometime soon. Remember kiddies stay in School! BAI!!"

"WTF?!?!?" Oopsies forgot Mike was there... heh heh heh

"Mike if you tell anyone what you just saw I will not hesitate to smash every single brain cell in your tiny head!" Oh thank god Riku. Your a life saver!(A/N mmmm lifesavers....) Mike then ran away like a sissy little coward LOL.

"Ummm Sora, Riku who was the chick in the jacket with your hair??"

"Ummmm I think she's a new member of Organization XIII. She's kinda scary..." Riku just gave me a weird look. "whatttt she was!" We then met up at the front of the school with the Cullens. Jasper started inspecting Hazel to make sure she wasn't hurt.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

"I'm fine Jasper." I said as he started to check me over.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. Now come on I have to pick up Kyle and Jack." He nodded and we got into my car. "What do you think about me being able to use the Keyblade?" I aked.

"I don't really know. It makes me nervous. I don't like the idea of you fighting." He said truthfully. I nodded in understandment.

"I don't really like it either." I said, taking his left hand in my right hand. He kissed my slightly swollen knuckles.

"I can't believe you punched Jessica." He laughed.

"Me either." He smiled and we pulled up to the Elementary Center. They got into the back and we drove home. I dropped the boys off at one of their friend's house and we headed back to the Cullen's house. Sora and Riku were in the backyard Sparring. I watched as they moved swiftly and gracefully. Riku won and did a victory back flip.

"Come on Hazel." Sora said. I thought about my Keyblade and it appeared in my hands. Jasper kissed my lips.

"Be careful." I smiled and nodded. I walked up to Sora and we touched blades. I crouched slightly, like I saw Jasper and Emmett do when they wrestled. Sora attacked first, swinging his Keyblade at me. I blocked every attack and rolled out of the way to avoid a dangerous connection. Then I started to attack him. I kicked his legs out from under him. Then I put my Keyblade gently to his chest.

"Hell yeah Hazel!" Emmett said. I smiled and helped him up.

"Nice job Hazel." Sora said, giving me a hug. I saw Riku and Jasper tense. Emmett tossed me over his shoulder.

"Ah Emmett! You have a really uncomfortable shoulder!" I yelled out. He only laughed and spun around in a circle. He went faster and faster.

"Emmett Stop!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw you breaking her neck by spinning her like that." Alice said. Emmett gently put me down.

"Sorry Hazel." He said. Jasper picked me up Bridal Style and carried me inside.

"I can walk you know." I laughed. Xertra was sitting at the kitchen table eating. Jasper sat me down next to her and then put a plate of fruit in front of me. I ate the watermelon, strawberries, grapes, melons, and oranges. "Thank you for making me eat healthy." I said as he sat down next to me. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome. You do know you can afford to eat unhealthy at least once." He said. I shook my head.

"I've been eating healthy for so long now if I eat unhealthy I feel sick." He nodded. Then I turned to Xertra and we talked about what is was like being a Keyblade Wielder. Jasper sat next to me, holding my hand the whole time.


End file.
